Precious Girl (remake)
by Bluffin' Muffin
Summary: I did a one shot many years ago and decided to remake the story with plenty of chapters. The main OC character is different than what she was before, but this story's beginning is based on that one shot I made years ago. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Roach was sitting in the mess hall next to his teammates eating his lunch calmly. He was the newest addition to Task Force 141 and he was always mocked by other members except for the older and more mature soldiers. That was the reason he usually stayed silent but there was this thing he couldn't keep of his mind. He kept hearing a piano being played somewhere in the base and it drove him mad since no one else seemed to notice it. Two months he was there and he couldn't understand what was happening.

"Hey Meat, do you know where is the piano sound is coming from?" Roach asked looking at his meal.

Meat almost choked on his food when he heard Roaches question. He was coughing uncontrollably so instead of him Royce answered. "Dude, never ask about the piano. Especially if General Shepherd is in 2 kilometre radius." he whispered.

Roach looked up from his food surprised. Everyone sitting at the table looked really tense. Young Brit didn't get what could possibly be there to make such soldier reaction. "Why can't I ask about it?"

"It's a personal matter. General never speaks about it. He completely ignores every question though you can see he gets mad when someone discusses it. " Ghost explained. "Better keep away from it."

Despite the fact that he will get in a lot of trouble Roach decided to check out the place where the sound was coming from. He left the mess hall earlier just to know that General will stay there for another half an hour or so. Roach walked up to Shepherds barracks from the back so no one could spot him breaking in. Young Sergeant tried to open the door and surprisingly it was unlocked.

The sound of music was really loud and Gary followed to another door. 'This is it' he thought 'I will know Generals biggest secret'. Roach tried to open that door but it was locked. He stood there for a couple of minutes thinking of what he should do. Break in or leave it be. Minutes later he came up with a great plan. He took one of the pins he carries around and picked the lock. Gary gently pushed the door just to see a young female sitting next to the piano.

Girl gasped at the sight of a soldier entering the room. She hasn't seen anyone but Shepherd for last two months and the sight of another person was really surprising. Roach walked in the room and closed the door behind him. Lady stood up and took a step closer. Both of them were staring one at another for a few minutes in an awkward silence until she broke the silence.

"Hi" she said and forced a little smile.

"Hello" said Roach. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He wasn't expecting to see a beautiful girl in a military base. She was pretty beyond words. Long dark brown hair falling down her shoulders, bright skin and athletic figure. She looked like she just stepped out from the cover of a magazine.

"I'm Catherine but you can call me Cathy."

"Gary Sanderson. Call me 'Roach'. It's nice to meet you." Roach looked around the room. It was small and cramped with no windows for the light to enter. There was a bed with a nightstand next to it. A small wardrobe filled with bunch of clothes and books. She nodded and asked "How did you get here?"

Gary chuckled nervously. "Well, I've heard you playing and got really curious. And as you can see I broke in the General's barracks."

"That's cute." She giggled at his answer and sat down on a couch that was beside the wall next to the piano. Cathy moved her hand offering him a seat next to her. He sat down with a little hesitation and asked "Would you mind if I ask why he is keeping you locked in here?"

"You see, I am his daughter." Roach looked a little shocked at her. Cathy noticed his reaction but continued explaining. "I am youngest from the three. This year I turned 21 and finished my studies in military college. I was supposed to be like my father. Soldier fighting for his country. I never liked this idea. Both of my sisters got to choose what they wanted to be and I was forced to be a soldier. I always knew I am capable to be one but never stopped fighting my father's decision."

Cathy sighed making a little pause before continuing "After my college I started serving here. Did some patrolling, casual position holding while other squads move up the battle - nothing too dangerous. And then my father decides I have to join the most powerful force in the States. I refused to join and he locked me up here until I change my mind."

Roach sat there amazed. This girl sitting next to him is a soldier. And she's not just a simple soldier. She is Generals daughter. He couldn't come up with anything to say so he just sat there speechless.

Catherine noticed how Gary looked at her with fear but also with sympathy. "I did a lot of testing in college and depending on my results I was first on the list to join Task Force 141." she finished her story.

Roach shook his head. "This is absurd. I always knew that Shepherd is nuts but not on this level…"

Cathy shrugged and said "What can I do? He's my father, he's more powerful and I have nowhere to go even if I run away."

"What about your sisters?"

She smiled "One lives in Europe. Other one hates me more than she hates our father."

Roach was very confused about this whole situation and shook his head again. Suddenly he jumped from his seat and looked at his hand watch. Lunch break was almost over. "Look, I gotta go. Break is over and your father might catch me here."

She smiled and nodded "You can come over and visit me whenever. It's not like I am going anywhere."

Sergeant walked up to door and smiled at her "It was nice meeting you, Cathy."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

It was a week since Cathy and Gary met. He came over twice to visit her. They were getting quite well and decided to meet again that day since Shepherd was leaving for a few days with business.

Cathy got out of bed and decided to look a little more appropriate. She took a white tank top and black leggings. 'He can come in any moment' she thought and then it hit her 'What if I wasn't wearing pants when he came over the first time? That would have been awkward'. She usually wore a long tshirt that covered her butt and didn't wear pants. Why do you need them if you're not going anywhere? Since it was still quite early she decided to read a book. Girl had a strange feeling about Gary. She felt way too much for him knowing him just for a week.

Cathy usually spent her days like this: reading books, playing piano and working out to keep it though it didn't really work that well. She was starting to look like a skeleton.

Young soldier spent a few hours reading Vergil's Aeneid. She was really into literature and art. That was the main reason she wanted a different career. You can never improve your creative skills in military.

About at the time of lunch break Roach showed up. Cathy smiled when she saw him. "Hey, nice to see you again."

Roach smiled too "I couldn't get away sooner. Your father was around and Captain was really strict with the training. "He walked up to the couch and Cathy moved to make some place for him to sit down.

"It was worth waiting. Not that I have nothing else to do." They both laughed.

"What are you reading?" he asked taking the book. He nodded really impressed by her choice of books.

"So how's the training going?"

"It's fine. I feel tired sometimes, but I understand that it's the only way to improve. You know, we have to be in best shape in case Makarov makes a move." Roach answered and watched Cathy nod. "You know, we could use a soldier like you. Your testing results are amazing."

Cathy forced a smile. "Yeah, sometimes I think I should give up. Being closed between four walls can drive you nuts. I haven't seen the sunlight in two months"

Roach looked at her concerned. "You really need to get out of here."

Catherine sighed 'I guess my time's running out. I'll have to give up eventually. I really need some freedom."

Roach got really excited "We can go outside! Your father is not around and won't catch you sneaking out."

Cathy laughed at his sudden energetic exclaim. She took the book from Roach and put it on ground beside the couch leaning back to the soft seat. "You know your offer sounds very tempting, but no one on this base can possibly see me. Any soldier could tell Shepherd I was out."

His mood was killed instantly. He looked away from Cathy sand fell into deep thinking. Girl was weirded out by his sudden change of emotions. "I'm sorry, Gary. That's my life right now. Between those four walls."

He sighed and stayed silent for a few minutes "I will take you outside. At night. After the break hour when everyone goes to sleep. No one will spot us." Roach said looking at her once again.

She giggled. "If you are willing to risk your ass for me I might just do it for you too." Both of them were smiling and before things got awkward Cathy jumped out of her seat. "Since we are still stuck in here we can play like hangman or something. I have paper and pencils." she offered.

Roach agreed and they spent more than an hour getting to know each other.

* * *

><p>Cathy sat on a couch staring at the clock. She was yawning deeply. It was almost 11pm and Gary was supposed to show up at the time. Shepherds daughter was feeling tired more than ever. Lack of activities, oversleeping and no eating routine was draining the energy out of her. She was feeling like passing out but tried to fight that feeling, she promised Roach they were going out that evening and it meant they were going out.<p>

Cathy put on her combat boots and favourite sweatshirt and walked up to door. Gary opened them a couple of minutes later and almost had a heart attack from the sight of her standing right by the door. She smiled when he opened the door wider to let her walk out.

"Oh damn, I'm so thrilled" she exclaimed trying to hide the fact that she was extremely tired. Gary closed the door and led her outside the barracks.

The night was chilly and Cathy shivered from the feeling of fresh but cold air filling her lungs. She looked up to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The night's sky was full of stars. "Wow! That's something I haven't seen in a while."

Roach looked up to the sky and smiled. He was so busy with training and his military career he never notice the beauty of simple things like night's sky. "It's really beautiful" he glanced at Catherine who was smiling like a little child. 'Just like you' he thought and mentally slapped himself. 'Don't even think of saying that out loud, Gary, don't be an idiot'.

"Do you want to go for a walk" Gary offered and took her hand when she agreed. They were walking around in darkness, their silhouettes barely visible. Even then Roach could see the shining in her eyes. She was like a star glowing with happiness. Suddenly their pleasant walk was interrupted by another soldier walking around. He noticed Gary and Cathy but couldn't understand who was there so he walked closer. Roach noticed someone else coming up to them so he turned towards the other end of barracks and pulled Cathy with himself.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to keep up with his faster pace.

"Someone noticed us." Said Roach and pulled her into an alley between the buildings. He turned to face her though he could barely see her. Cathy was about to say something but Gary put his hand over her mouth. Both of them could hear footsteps nearby. Catherine shivered at the thought of getting caught. It would be the end for her. Shepherd would never let her off the leash. He would force her to join some other forces of his so he could hold her under control.

When the steps were gone Gary removed his hand and noticed that Cathy was freaking out. He asked her "What's wrong?"

"Just thought of what would happen if my father found out about this. Ridiculous thing is that I am scared of my father more than I am scared of going to the battlefield." Her words were silent and unsure as if she suddenly stopped believing in herself.

"It's going to be okay, Cathy" Gary said walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. He was warm and comforting. Adrenaline pushed away the feeling of tiredness but it slowly crept back on her. Cathy groaned when she felt how weak her legs were getting. Gary could feel her heart was beating fast. He was concerned about her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well" Catherine whispered. "Need to rest" Gary picked her up in bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Cathy asked blushing madly. She came in contact with other guys and even dated some, but this time it felt completely different.

"I'm taking you back so you can sleep" he said carrying her. She was as light as a feather and he had no problem carrying her back to barracks. By the time Roach reached her room Cathy was asleep. He gently laid her in the bed. Gary took one last glance at her before leaving. She looked really pretty.

When walking back to his own barracks Roach looked at his watch. It was almost 1 am. 'Damn, I have only four hours to rest.'

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story people! If you notice any spelling or grammar errors feel free to message me I will correct them immediately.<p>

This chapter is a little filler before more action starts. You know Gary and Cathy has to spend some time getting along or else it would be illogical. Look forward to the next chapter.

See you ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for a new chapter! Another small filler with more fun and progress with the story. Another filler (chapter 4 because you know we have to build some kind of relationship for Cathy and Gary; it can't just happen over a week) awaits and then we will see some action (in chapter 5). Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Roach was awakened by someone's hot breath on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Meat just a few centimetres away from him. Freaking out Roach jumped out of bed. "Jesus Christ, man, what the fuck?" he said which actually sounded like screaming.<p>

"It's almost 5am. We don't want to be late because of you." Meat said sitting on Gary's bed. "You have to get up, princess."

Roach sighed and sat on the bed across from Meat. "You scared me shitless."

Other soldiers that lived in the same room chuckled. Gary shook his head. He picked up some clothes for training. Roach knew that Meat is not going to leave him alone that day.

When the group left the barracks Meat walked up to Roach who was walking a little behind the whole group. Roach had a bad feeling about Meat and he was right "Where did you go last night?" he asked Roach. "I saw you leave. You thought we were all asleep didn't you?"

"I, uh, needed some free time."

"We have free time before we go to sleep y'know."

"Well, I needed some time alone. We spend that free time in break room all together. I just needed to spend some time without seeing your meaty face." Roach said picking up speed to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hey, that ain't nice, bro!" Meat shouted at Roach "You are acting like a little bitch, Roach."

"You know who is acting like a little bitch?" asked Toad. "You, Meat. Now shut the fuck up and let us concentrate before training." Roach felt grateful that at least one teammate stood up for him.

"Oh, I am a bitch now? That twat sneaks out at night and does whatever. I have a right to know what he was doing. What if he was doing something illegal?" Meat started complaining even more so Toad stopped and turned around to face him. "You know what? I agree with Roach, we all need some time for ourselves without hearing you whine all the time!"

It looked like they were about to start a fight. Meat was all angered up while Toad stood there irritated.

"That's enough." said Ghost who appeared out of nowhere. "Get your arses to training ground. We've got stuff to do."

* * *

><p>Cathy woke up at 10am and could hardly get out of bed. She felt like she had a hangover though she hasn't drunk since the crazy party at one of the classmate's house. She was sixteen back then and understood that going to the party was her worst decision.<p>

She finally got enough strength and got out of bed. Cathy picked her older uniform and went to the bathroom. The reflection she saw in the mirror wasn't the same Catherine she used to be. The other girl was very cute, happy and looking forward to what future holds. The person that was staring at her from the mirror was far from that. Cathy knew that the only way to escape this hell and be back to the other person she used to be was to admit her father's victory and become a real soldier.

After she did the washing up and got dressed Cathy walked to eat breakfast. Shepherd left some food or her and though she didn't like most of what he was bringing she had no other choice but to eat it. Shepherd was supposed to be back in two days so her torture was about to end. The only thing she needed was a good convincing story she could tell her father.

* * *

><p>That day was basically only for training for TF141. They trained up until breakfast at 7am, later the training lasted until lunch break. Roach had a feeling that after lunch there would be even more training. When walking towards mess hall Roach caught up with Toad. "Hey man, thanks for standing up to me. I have no idea what I would have done if you didn't help me out."<p>

"No problem, Roach. I know how annoying Meat can get. Just remember he's your teammate." Toad said glancing at Roach. Toad was one of those older and more mature soldiers that never mocked Roach. When Roach really thought about it, he was the youngest soldier in Task Force. He was only 23 years old and everyone else was older than 26 except for one. Angel was 24 years old, but worked as a medic and rarely left the base. Speaking of him, Angel was the sweetest candy you could possibly meet. He had black hair, blue eyes and was very sweet with anyone he got to work with. There were a few females on this base and all of them had crushes on him. I wouldn't be surprised if other male soldiers crushed on him.

When Toad and Roach finally reached mess hall they noticed something unexpected. General Shepherd was back two days early. Roach shivered when Shepherd looked right at his eyes. Gary tried to keep calm and walked to get his food. After he took his meal and walked over to his teams table he noticed that Meat was seated at the other end of the table and the only free place that was left for him was between Ghost and Captain. There were only two possibilities why he was between the two of his superiors. Either he was making great progress in his training or he was in some serious shit. And the second one was more likely. Young soldier took his seat and started eating his food waiting for a scolding, but when he looked at Captain saw a genuine smile. Just seconds later Gary noticed Shepherd rushing out of mess hall.

* * *

><p>Cathy sat on the couch reading a book when she heard the door unlock. She thought that Roach came over to visit her again and was extremely surprised when she saw her father enter the room.<p>

"Dad?"

"You look surprised. Were expecting someone else?" He asked mockingly putting a few plates on a table. Cathy's heart skipped a few beats. "No, uh, I didn't know you were back. You said you were leaving for four days." She put the book down and walked closer to her father. "Listen, I wanted to talk about this situation. I can't stand this place anymore; it feels like I am going insane, I'm seeing things… I agree to continue my military career just please let me out of here." She pleaded.

Shepherd nodded. "Come over to my office when you finish eating." He said coldly and walked out of the room. Catherine shivered. He became more distant and cruel lately. She quickly finished her food and packed her things. She grabbed two bags and ran off after her father. When she walked in the office she noticed another soldier standing next to Shepherds desk.

"You remember Angel?" asked General. As Cathy nodded Shepherd handed her a bunch of papers. "That's your assignment to Task Force 141. Angel will show you around. The rest of the team is training so you will meet them later. Dismissed."

Angel took her bags and walked out of the office. She ran after him without turning around to say goodbye to her father. The less time she spent with him the better. Soon enough they reached the medical department. Angel checked up on her. She felt a little awkward being next to him. He literally looked like he just stepped out of heaven. He was always smiling and took best care of his patients and, oh boy, the aroma of his cologne could drive you nuts. Good thing was that he had a girlfriend and was faithful. That made being around him easier.

"As I can see you are completely healthy." said Angel. "You should just grow some weight back and you'll be just fine. There is your new uniform, now let's go to your new room."

Cathy picked up a bunch of clothes and walked after Angel. TF 141 barracks were close and they didn't have to walk far. Cathy was the only female in the Task Force so she got a whole room for herself. It was really exciting until she realized what she got herself into. Instead of brooding Cathy decided to go and see how the training of her new teammates is going.

* * *

><p>Roach's POV<p>

In the afternoon we all went to firing range. After of a long week doing all sorts of physical activities this felt like refreshment. I couldn't get Cathy out of my head though. And Shepherd's early come back to base didn't help at all or the way he looked at me. Damn, that old junk could kill with his eyes. I couldn't concentrate and kept missing my targets. Ghost walked up to me saying "What's wrong mate? Fell in love?"

I knew he was joking but it made me feel even worse. I understood it was wrong what I was feeling but I couldn't do anything. Ghost patted me on the shoulder and I decided to release all of my frustration with the bullets. Soon I not only hit the targets but got 9's and 10's. Ghost was impressed and promised to mention it in reports. I sighed. None of the reports really mattered. Captain was there at the firing range and saw everything himself and it didn't really matter how well I did on training. What really matter is my effectiveness in real battle and he knew I was worthy. That's why he never scolded or my mistakes at the training.

But once again I missed my target when I heard a female voice. I thought I was hearing things but when I turned around I noticed every other teammate turned to face the entrance. There stood Catherine. She was wearing her new uniform and was smiling cheekily. I understood I was staring at her like a freak with an open jaw so I closed my mouth shut. Cathy walked up to Captain and handed some kind of papers to him. Captain nodded and read the papers. "Catherine…" his voice trailed her name skipping the last name which would make a huge disapproval from the other soldiers.

"I'm Captain MacTavish and this is my right hand Lieutenant Simon Riley." She shook Captain's hand "My codename is Carmen." Captain nodded and she walked over to our Lieutenant to shake his hand too. "Call me Ghost." He said.

It kinda looked like Captain had some kind of sympathy for her, though he looked at me the same way when we first met. Guess he just likes newbies or remembers how he was years ago. He served in 22nd SAS regiment like Ghost and me. Interesting how much did he change since he was a Sergeant? I was brought to reality when I heard Ghost say that Cathy can join our training.

She walked up to me and said "Hi, I'm Carmen."

"Roach. Hi."

I was feeling a little weird as I already knew her. She flashed her prettiest smile at me and then turned to aim at the targets. All the soldiers couldn't keep their eyes off her. She shot the whole mag at the targets and everyone was shocked with the outcome. Cathy didn't miss a single target and hit all 10's. Even Captain and Ghost stood there amazed.

"Are you a magician?" I mumbled like an idiot. She giggled in response.

"I guess we got the right soldier here." Said Ghost and walked over to her. He took her pistol and carried it away. "I don't think you really need any training here, Carmen." Captain nodded at Ghost's words.

"So, you are new here too?" Carmen asked me.

I nodded "I have been an FNG for a while now but I'll guess you'll be taking my place now."

"Oh, don't worry we can share." She giggled.

"That's enough for today." Said Captain "You're free to go. Carmen, come over here. I want to talk with you.


	4. Chapter 4

As I said here's another filler. Next chapter will have some action, woot! This chapter is just an intro, like an overview of their growing relationship. Hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Every member rushed out of the firing range when they heard Captains words. I even heard one of them say 'If every time a new member joins we get free time for ourselves, we need more newbies'. Later I found out that was Meat.<p>

I saw Captain nod at me and I walked up to him. "Now you can tell me why did Shepherd put you in here two months late and what do you have in mind about Roach?"

I sighed and had no idea where to begin. "I didn't join Task Force because I got in fight with Shepherd about my future. I never wanted to be a soldier, but he forced me to be one. So he closed me in a room for those two months and didn't let me out until I changed my mind. And I hope Roach doesn't get in trouble for this, but since you are my superior now I have to trust you with my life, I believe that you will understand and won't judge him." I explained. He looked a little shocked at my two month jail session. "Go on." He said.

"You see, when I was closed in there, Roach broke in Generals barracks and my room. He was keeping me company for last week or so since I couldn't leave. Meeting him made me change my mind. Please, don't get mad. I… I." I couldn't find words to fully explain this situation we were in. I wasn't even sure if there was anything serious happening between me and Gary.

"I understand. When I was younger I was in alike situation. Just know that love is not a game, so don't play with Gary. And most important don't forget that in first place we are soldiers and have responsibilities; only then we are people that can endure their feelings." He said and led me towards the exit.

"Thank you, sir." I said and noticed him smiling at me.

"Now go, meet your new teammates." Captain said and walked away in unknown for me direction.

I walked over to barracks hoping to meet someone there. I got excited and to see them there. Some were just relaxing, others were discussing something fiercely, and well Meat was playfully fighting with Roach. Everyone looked kinda distant and busy with their own thoughts but everyone noticed me coming over to them.

"Here's our little baby." Said Meat and released Roach who was breathing heavily. Everyone laughed at his remark.

"We thought of calling Roach baby since he was youngest, but now we have you." Added Royce who at first was a judge in Meat's and Roaches fight.

I smiled at them and said "Call me 'Princess'." I even did a little curtsy. They all laughed at my response, even Roach managed to smile. I noticed he was feeling uncomfortable. Something was bothering but I couldn't just ask about it out of blue.

"So, princess, how did you decide to be a soldier?" Ozone asked.

"I didn't. My father did. I am a third daughter in the family and he always wanted a boy who would take his father's steps and pursue military career. I had no other choice."

I could hear them go 'ouch' and 'damn'. We've spent another half an hour chatting before we had dinner. All members seemed kind of nice and I felt respect for them. I knew they were more experienced so I did my best to learn from them.

* * *

><p>Almost two months passed since I was released from my father's prison and I was getting back in shape. I grew back some weight and no longer looked like walking skeleton. Also my skills improved greatly. I was more effective in hand to hand combat, I was more accurate in sniping and I was better in overall weapon handling. My relationship with other men improved too though they sometimes mocked me and Roach. That's the life of F.N.G. for you.<p>

Speaking of him, that day Roach didn't show up in training, which was odd, and later Angel told me he had food poisoning therefore had to skip two days of training. During lunch I made two cups of tea and walked to the barracks to visit him. I knocked on the door and when I've heard him say 'Come in' opened it. He was lying on his bed and smiled when he saw me enter the room.

"Hey there," I said closing the door behind me "brought you some tea."

Roach put down a book of some kind under his bed and took one of the cups. I smiled at him when he moved to the side to make some space for me to sit down.

"Angel said that you're not allowed to eat so I seceded to bring you something to drink." I said sitting next to him.

"Isn't it lunch time now? If I have to skip my meals that doesn't mean you have to starve too." He seemed a little worried about my decision to come over to him.

"Don't worry. I finished my meal already." I made a little pause to smirk "And ate yours too."

"Oh, you cheeky bastard. It's my food." He said jokingly when his stomach rumbled. I liked his British accent, especially when he was cursing. "God, I'm so hungry right now." I giggled at his stomach and took a sip of my tea.

"I love tea so much. When my father kicks the bucket I will quit my military career and open a tea shop."

He looked at me with a wicked smile. "So that's how you see your future? What else is there?"

"Well, I will have a big house in suburbs with a nice garden. I will have a dog, preferably Staffordshire terrier. I will have a whole room in that house dedicated to art and music. And I will open that damn tea shop."

"And you will do it all alone?" Gary asked with completely serious look on his face.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. First thought was to say 'No, I will take you with me, dummy. We will get married, have five children and live happily ever after.' But decided he won't understand my humour so I simply said "I have no idea."

While drinking all sorts of memories were going through my head. Most of them were about Roach and all the crazy things we managed to do in two months of knowing each other. I knew it was crazy to become so attached to someone in such short time. I've felt really strange about him. The way I've never felt before.

"What are you thinking about?" Gary asked when he finished his tea.

"You" I said with a smile." And all the things we managed to do over the last months. Strange we got away most of the times."

He laughed and said "We would be so dead if anyone found out what we did. Like when we got out of your father's barracks or when we snuck into mess hall for snacks at night. How many times we rummaged through the kitchen?"

"I have no idea. For two months we did it way too much. How about that time we stayed up all night running around the base like maniacs and went straight to training without sleep?" I said laughing out loud.

"I can't believe it's only two months. Feels like I know you or eternity." Roach smiled.

"Yeah, time flies." I sighed and then I remembered. "Time. Oh, shit. It's time for training." I jumped up.

"Leave the cups. I'll tell Angel to clean up when he comes over to check up on me."

I ran over to the door saying "You're the best, Gary."

"Good luck with the training."

* * *

><p>In the evening, after the training and dinner whole group gathered beside the barracks. That day even Ghost joined us.<p>

"How's it going, youngster?" he asked putting his arm over my shoulders. "Old wolves act nice with you?"

I nodded smiling and everyone laughed when someone howled. I bet it was Meat. If anything is stupid or whinny, it's Meat.

"Where's the other youngster?" Ghost asked an Scarecrow opened the door inviting Roach to join us. He walked out looking a little better than before.

"How are you, mate?"

"Fine, I guess. Starving. Angel said he will bring me some soup tomorrow, but I don't think that's a good idea since I threw up after the last one."

"Eeeew. Ah, man, that's gross." said Meat.

"You can ask Carmen to bring you something. No one can withstand the look on her face and those crystal blue eyes when she wants something." Royce said and I laughed "I would eat all of the food before I could reach mess hall's exit."

"I noticed you've got quite the appetite." said Ghost. I smiled at him and shrugged. "What can I say, I have passion for food."

"We all do, but no one gives a second meal." whined Ozone.

"Alright, have fun you guys, I'll be leaving for now." Said Ghost and I gave him a hug before he left us. Others looked impressed with my bravery.

Soon enough we all went to our rooms. Lying in my bed before I fell asleep I kept thinking about Roach. I had a very bad feeling about him, about my father and about future overall. I decided that all of the anxiety was just coming up because I was tired so I pushed away the thoughts and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so sorry for not updating this earlier. I was very busy with my mid-terms and finals. Still have 4 exams to go! And I am studying software engineering so the finals aren't a walk in a park. Hopefully I will manage to squeeze in one more chapter between preparing for final exams this month. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Roach P.O.V.<p>

Four days have passed since I got sick. Cathy visited me when I had to lay back and skip training. I felt flattered, it was nice to stay beside her. I tried my best to keep cool and not to show how nervous I was whenever she was next to me.  
>That day I finally felt well enough for any kind of activity. We all gathered at the training grounds. It was fun to get out of bed and move. I have no idea how Cathy managed to stay closed up for two months. Each of us ran three courses. Of course Captain and Ghost had best results. Cathy was closest results to our superiors which is amazing. The rest of us were from 3 to 4 seconds slower with no targets missed.<br>When we were done with courses we all gathered outside the training grounds.  
>"This is all for today's training." said Ghost. Soldiers were very happy. "Whoa, whoa, no need to hype about it too much."<br>"Ghost is right." said Captain. "Since Makarov is not coming out of his shelter we are going to smoke him out. We have a mission today. All of the details will be explained in briefing. See you in two hours at Shepherd's office. Dismissed."  
>It was a thrilling moment. I had a few small missions with other members of task force before but thay was one powerful mission if so many members were going. Cathy looked excited, but nervous at the same time. It was her first serious mission with TF. I walked up to her for some comforting. "How do you feel? It's exciting, isn't it?"<br>"It is." she nodded. "Wonder how it will go."  
>"Relax." I smiled. "Carmen, we are the best soldiers that Shepherd could find on Earth. We'll do fine."<br>"I hope you're right, Roach." she said and we decided to walk back to barracks.  
>"Mind if I stay with you? I really don't want them mocking me right now." I asked when we reached the barracks.<br>"Sure. Come on in." she said opening the door to her room. It was neatly cleaned. I walked in closing the door behind me and sat down on one of the unoccupied beds. Cathy was smiling but I could see she was quite nervous. Cathy laid down on her bed and looked at me.  
>"You know, I still have those papers on which we played hangman." She said.<br>"No way, really?"  
>She nodded leaning over the side of her bed. Cathy opened one of the bags and pulled out a bunch of papers<br>"Here are some where you won." She said handing them to me. I smiled at the cute doodles we've drawn. "Can I keep them?"  
>"Sure thing." She said and shifted in bed. "I have a bad feeling about this mission. I have a bad feeling about this whole Makarov hunting thing."<br>"Hey, don't worry, we'll be fine." I said and got out of bed taking two steps towards hers. I sat down next to her and she sat up to hug me. "We can do this. We have Captain and Ghost with us."

* * *

><p>Briefing started half an hour late. We were handed out some papers with information we needed to know about the mission. Our target was four story building complex 10 miles away from a small village in far east. Those buildings were deserted but many weapon deals were happening there and our task was to interfere one of them and capture the dealers.<br>We had to leave early in the morning. Our LZ was 20km away from the complex.  
>During the briefing I noticed how anxious Carmen was. Captain noticed that too but didn't say anything. When TF left Shepherds office Cathy stayed in to talk<br>I don't know what they talked about bit when she left she didn't look too happy. I didn't have enough time to ask what happened since Captain sent us to rest.

* * *

><p>We had to leave at 3am so we were up at 2. I took a cold shower while others were either eating or preparing their load out. Cold shower helped me leave dream kingdom and be more sane and since I wasn't really hungry I decided to go to armoury to pick my weapons.<br>When I entered it saw Carmen and Ghost getting ready. I greeted them. Ghost was friendly as always but Carmen was cold and simply mumbled 'Hi'. I was used to seeing her quite excited about training it was strange seeing her like that. Though it's not very strange when you think more; it wasn't training. It was real. A battle that consisted of killing other people.  
>Few minutes later I was done arming myself. Soon enough rest of TF joined us. When we all gathered around the pave low that was supposed to carry us to our destination Captain made a quick note.<br>"Remember, this has to be as stealthy as possible. I will be giving orders through coms and you will follow them. Especially newbies. No chatting is allowed unless it is about the enemy position or it has something to do with the mission. Alright. Get in."  
>Trip was long and others decided to have some naps. Cathy was staring into the emptiness in front of her. Even our superiors let her have her personal space and time and didn't ask how she's feeling. The look on her face sent shivers down my spine.<br>"So, Roach" began Captain. "How do you like serving in the States?"  
>"To be honest I miss Britain. Though I enjoy being here. It's nice to serve with fellow soldiers from SAS." I answered.<br>"It's nice to have you here Roach. You remind me of how I has years ago." Said Ghost laughing.  
>"That's optimistic." I said leaning back. "Maybe one day I'll end up as Lieutenant too."<br>"End up?" Captain mocked. "You need to put a lot of effort and hard work to become Lieutenant."  
>"Really?" Said Ghost. "Hard work? How did you become a Captain, sir?"<br>We all laughed at Ghost. Having that chat made me ease up a little and forget about the awaiting danger.

* * *

><p>3rd person POV<p>

The heli landed and soldiers followed their superiors lead. It was an early morning and it must have been raining earlier as the weather was cold and humid. Team was moving through woods. The distance they had to cover was long.  
>Once they reach the complex Captain stopped the group.<br>"We will enter the first building in groups. Toad, Ozone, take the entrance on the left. Carmen, Scarecrow, to the right. Roach, you're with me. Others stay outside. Move up."  
>Soldiers moved into smaller groups and walked up to entrances. Captain nodded and each group entered the building. They moved up just to find it empty.<br>"What's your sitrep?" Asked Captain.  
>"No sign of enemies, sir." answered Ozone.<br>"Nothing here." said Scarecrow.  
>Captain told them to move up to the roof carefully checking each floor. Soldiers went from room to room checking each of them for enemies but there weren't any. Cathy was feeling extremely nervous but tried to look more cautious than scared. She was glad that Scarecrow was by her side. He was more experienced. Though it was obvious why he was called Scarecrow. His face and rest of visible skin was covered with scars. Young female wondered how much pain he had went through.<br>"I don't like this." Scarecrow whispered to Carmen. "Let's move up."  
>Carmen nodded and followed Scarecrow up the stairs.<br>Meanwhile Captain and Roach were at the last floor. It was getting on Roaches nerves. No enemies, not even a sign they were there, no footsteps in the dust of the deserted building like Captain and himself were leaving. This obviously was off and when he was about to exclaim how ridiculous it is Captain shut Roach up saying "We have to do our job, Roach."  
>The two of them reached the roof first. Minutes later other two groups joined but before they could group up a loud explosion was heard. Soldiers turned to where the sound came from just to see that where Carmen and Scarecrow were was a cloud of dust.<br>"Carmen!" Roach shouted going towards the explosion.  
>"Roach, stop." Said Captain grabbing his arm and pulling back.<br>"Sir, it's an ambush." Said Toad ducking behind cover. Rest of the group followed him whrn bullets started flying towards them from other buildings.  
>"Ghost, take everyone inside. We've been ambushed." Captain ordered still holding onto Roach. He was all stressed up since MacTavish didn't let him check up on Carmen.<br>"Return fire and move one floor down." Ordered Captain and everyone moved towards the stairway. Four men moved down the stairs. Once they were on the fourth floor they noticed a huge hole in the ground that was also in the roof and ground of lower floor. Roach ran up to it as fast as he could. "Sir, they're not there."  
>"We have a bigger problem right now. Go fight enemies, Roach. That's an order." Said Captain and moved up to window to shoot enemies.<br>Rest of the group was on the ground floor with Ghost also fighting enemies. Ten minutes later they cleared out enough enemies to move and regroup.  
>"Ghost, what's your sitrep? Any sight of Scarecrow or Carmen?" Captain asked leading the group few floors lower.<br>"Negative, sir. But we've found an entrance to basement. It looks like it leads somewhere." They heard Ghosts answer. "You can see blood trail too."

* * *

><p>I am also sorry for this cliffhanger. I'll post next chapter as soon as I free myself from finals. And again thank you for reading :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, here's another chapter. Nothing much to say this time. I rambled about my exam session last time so all I will say is hope you enjoy :)

(also I noticed that text format in last chapter was different than before. it's probably because I updated from my phone so this time I tried to make it look more like before)

* * *

><p>Cathy was dizzy and could hardly understand her surroundings. Slowly her vision became clearer. She noticed that her arms and legs were tied to the chair she was sitting on. Cathy looked around the room and saw Scarecrow sitting tied to a chair a few metres away right in front of her. Right from her there was a table and two enemies were standing beside it. One of them noticed that she was awake.<p>

"O, smotri ona prosnulas." (Oh, look, she's awake) he said to the other one and they walked up to her.

"Nu, zaya, znaesh pochemu ty zdes?" (Well, bunny, do you know why are you here?) the other one asked.

Cathy looked up to them trying to move in the chair. She tried to look calm but you could clearly see fear in her eyes. Cathy understood that they weren't in the building that they were in the beginning of the mission and that possibility that someone would save them was small.

"Don't hurt her." said Scarecrow.

"No one asked you." said one Russian and punched Scarecrow. "You sit quiet."

Cathy moved in her seat nervously. There was no way she could escape. Other Russian grabbed her by the chin and held tightly.

"Tell me, where does your daddy hold his troops?" He asked. "You understand what I'm talking about."

"I don't know." she answered and received a punch. She flinched at the burning feeling on her cheek and seconds later she received another punch.

"Answer my question. Gde ego soldaty?" he asked again.

"I'm telling you I have no idea." she said. Angry Russian packed a few punches and Cathy started coughing out blood. Scarecrow looked at Cathy with fear. He shivered when he saw blood. Once he was about to say something he got punched again. Scarecrow groaned at the pain. There was nothing he could do to ease her torture. He could try to take Russian attention because he can withstand more pain, but they would simply go back to her as soon as they are done with him.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just a Sergeant and I have no knowledge whatsoever you need." she said lowly and looked to the enemy soldier that was standing next to her. The other one turned around to see her.

"Alright then. I'll ask you a different question." he said pulling out his knife out of the holster. Russian grabbed her by the chin and put the sharp edge to the side of her face just up from her temple. He pressed the knife to her skin and asked "What are the administration codes in your military system?"

"I don't know." Cathy said with her voice cracking. She started crying out loud and screaming when enemy dragged the knife down a few centimetres cutting her skin. Blood started streaming down her cheek.

"Tell me everything you know about Shepherd. Raskazhi!"(Tell me)

Cathy trembled feeling the pressure of the knife. Tears were streaming down her face when it moved all the way down her face. When the Russian walked away she let her head hang low. Cathy could see blood drops falling on her uniform soaking it. She felt pounding in her head from all the stress and pain. It looked like she wasn't controlling her body anymore.

* * *

><p>Whole team grouped up in the basement. Captain looked around the place. It was dark and damp but you could see blood on the floor.<p>

"Depending on the trail" he began saying while following it "person was dragged out there. He couldn't have walked himself."

The rest of the team slowly followed Captain. The tunnel they walked through connected the buildings and it was an opportunity to attack the enemies faster. Roaches hands were shaking at the thought of anything happening to Catherine. He was the one who kept saying that everything will be alright. Gary felt guilty for what happened.

Task force was pushing through the building. Resistance was huge but they managed to get through the enemies though they weren't very successful. There was no weapon deal happening and they didn't gather any information. This whole mission was a set up.

They all gathered at the ground floor of the last building waiting for the Captains order. He was standing beside the window holding his rifle close to his chest. He knew how troublesome this situation was and how dangerous it gets with every second they waste.

"There is no trace they were dragged into one of these buildings." he began saying. "Only option is the village East from here. Though I have no logical explanation why they did this or why they would take our soldiers there it is our only option. We move out in five minutes. And I want to make sure everyone understands what following my orders mean." he finished his sentence staring at Roach who looked to his superior and nodded.

Others had a little chat discussing what happened and what they were about to do. They all seemed quite indifferent to what was happening. At least that's what Roach thought looking at their calm faces.

"Whose blood was it anyways?" asked Ozone. "What if it wasn't Carmen's or Scarecrow's? What if the explosion hurt our enemies and it was their blood and our friends are taken somewhere else?"

Nobody liked Ozone's idea. Especially Roach. His heart trembled making him feel crazy. Gary fell in love with a girl over such short time. Worst part both of them were in the service and every second could be their last.

"Don't say things like that, Ozone. We'll find them and save them. Right, mate?" said Ghost patting Gary's shoulder. "We are moving out."

Soldiers gathered outside the building and moved towards the village. The distance between the complex and their destination was smaller than between LZ and complex so it didn't take as much time to reach it.

The village was surrounded by a big concrete wall with spiky wire on top and the entrance was heavily guarded. TF was slowly moving up trying to ambush the enemies. Suddenly a loud female scream was heard and guards got distracted. Captain took this opportunity and said 'Open fire' killing first few enemies. Each member shot enemies moving forward through the gate facing even more resistance. Another loud female cry was heard and Roach couldn't hold anymore. His hands were shaking like mad and as he was about to dash towards the centre of village Captain grabbed him by the elbow pulling him down to ground.

"If you go around recklessly like this you won't stay in Task Force for long." he said after he turned of his coms. "Get your grip, soldier. We are on a mission." Roach got up and followed Captain silently. His heart was pacing like a race horse.

The team came storming in the houses with no luck only finding more enemies. Minutes later they came to the last house in the village.

"Roach, Toad, stay outside and cover us. Rest of you go inside. Move!" said Captain and rushed inside. They didn't meet much resistance. Once ground and first floors were clear MacTavish sent Ghost and Archer to the basement. Two soldiers went down just to see two helpless enemies holding their teammates as hostages.

Torturers were shot in a blink of an eye and Ghost rushed towards Scarecrow to check up on him. As he was cutting the ropes Scarecrow said: "I'm alright. Carmen on the other hand is wounded heavily."

Ghost nodded and turned to Carmen. He gently touched her chin lifting her head. She groaned at his touch. Lieutenant sighed at the sight of her face. It was swollen and covered in blood. Archer walked up to ground floor and told his superior about the situation. Captain nodded and walking down to basement called in the base for ride back. He walked up to Ghost who was cutting the ropes that tied Carmen.

"I'll carry her back. You support Scarecrow." he said and picked Catherine up. She looked like a porcelain doll abandoned in an old attic. So pale and easily breakable. Captain barely felt her weight. He carefully carried her up the stairs to ground floor and out of the house. Scarecrow and Ghost followed him closely.  
>"Follow me. Primary LZ. Double time." he said while moving through the streets of the village. All men followed Captain with weapons ready. They moved up quickly as they cleared out all of the enemies on their way there.<p>

Roach was catching up with everyone. At the sight of Carmen his heart just dropped and he just froze. Gary couldn't believe someone could do something so cruel, so sadistic. He knew he had to do his best and make every Russian who is associated with this pay.

They reached the LZ and boarded the heli quickly. Captain laid Catherine on a few seats and let Ghost do his job. He took the first aid kit and started cleaning Cathy's wounds. She groaned once again when Ghost touched her face. Her skin was swollen and bruised also behind all the blood was hiding a huge cut going down the side of her face. Scarecrow flinched at the sight.

"There, there. It's okay." he said calmingly when she came back to her senses and pierced him with her cold dead eyes. "You're going to be alright.  
>She was breathing heavily with her head pounding and hands shaking. Ghost was as careful as possible cleaning her skin. It was just as painful as it was before for her but she was too tired to cry about it.<p>

"I cleaned your wounds so there's no infection. I'll leave the rest for Angel, darling." she nodded at Ghosts response and minutes later Carmen passed out again.  
>Soldiers were all tensed from that day's events. No one really talked the whole trip back to base. The only thing Roach noticed was Captains scolding look. Young Sergeant have never seen his superior so angry. He understood what he did was wrong and might have gotten not only him but the whole team in danger. He sighed at the thought of a long lesson that awaits him when they get back to base.<p>

And Roach was right. Just as they landed Captain ordered Ghost to take Carmen to medics and dismissed everyone but Roach.

"Do you understand in what kind of danger you put us being so reckless? Even Carmen could have died because of you. If you don't care about your own safety think about her. If whatever you do could cause pain to her you shouldn't do it." he stated angrily. It took him some time to calm down meanwhile Roach was standing with his head down. "Listen, for what you did I could easily kick you out of this Task Force but I won't. You are a good and skilled soldier and despite getting on my nerves all day for not following my orders you helped us out. We can use someone like you. But the thing is you have to get some control over yourself. I understand how difficult it is. I have been in same situation when I was younger. Duty comes first and only then love. Got it?"

Roach nodded still looking down. He was ashamed, he looked like a fool and almost fucked up this whole mission and his military career but he was thankful Captain let it slip so easily.


End file.
